


Body Worship

by Bloodysyren



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M, Teasing, hot blowies, nipple pinching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	Body Worship

Steve opened his eyes to blackness. He remembered falling asleep and that was about it. His head felt heavy. He didn’t even remember Tony going to bed with him. He must have been up all night working on some project or something. Steve’s ears pricked at the sound of boot-heels on the marble floor.

“So, you’re finally awake, huh? Sweet dreams?” Tony’s voice was oozing sensuality as Steve’s body shuddered against his will. He heard a clinking from behind him. He couldn’t move his wrists more than 3 inches apart. He felt the cool air as Tony walked around him, but the room was warm, comfortable. He took in everything with his senses and came to one solid conclusion: He had woken up in a, thankfully comfortable, chair, blindfolded, handcuffed…..He felt himself jerk in half-hard excitement between his legs……and naked…..Great. Fucking Fantastic…….Tony’s voice floated soft in the silence,

“Ok, don’t talk to me, that’s fine too…..” Steve heard Tony exhale in a derisive half-serious snort. He turned his head towards the other man, a slight smirk playing on Steve’s moist lips. Tony loosened his tie and shrugged off his jacket. He tossed both over the arm of the couch and started unbuttoning his white shirt. Steve could hear the rustle and slither of expensive fabric and straightened a little in the chair.

The Captain never knew what to expect with Stark. He was half-reliable, cheeky, teasing, honest, and yet somehow still a brick wall when it came to what he was thinking. Unpredictable….Dangerous….that was it…..Tony was Dangerous. Not in the screwed up kill-you-because-it’s-fun Dangerous. No, more like the always-keep-you-guessing-stay-on-your-toes-around-me-because-you’ll-never-break-through-my-barrier-of-self-entitlement kind of Dangerous.

And it turned Steve on. He had learned a long time ago to accept whatever Tony had in mind, because it was probably going to be fun in the end. But was this taking it too far? The handcuffs clinked again and Steve felt warm hands on his bare thighs, just resting there, making his skin tickly. Making him shiver. He felt Tony’s warm breath against his collarbones and the pressure on his thighs tightened as Steve tilted his head to the side, willing Tony to press his lips to that taught flesh. Steve could feel his pulse racing beneath the hot air pluming from Tony’s mouth, inches from his neck, making him light-headed in anticipation.

But the warm heat left his throat, those hands still clenching hard on his legs. He heard Tony’s joints creak weakly as he moved elsewhere, still looming over the Captain’s body. Savouring it. Steve felt the playboy’s hot breath again, lower, against his chest. He sighed lightly, head tilting back, that teasing mouth so temptingly close. And there was nothing he could do about it. Tony’s hands wandered worshipfully across those rising planes of hard muscle, fingers pressing deep into the soft pliant flesh. They trailed lower, out and around Steve’s sensitive nipples, across his rigid sternum and down between that even sculpted six-pack.

Steve gasped headily, head bent forward by the weight of the teasing pleasure Tony was lavishing on him. Not a word spoken between them, but the room was filled with panting breaths. Heavy exhales that spoke of slow drawn out release. Stifling heat was radiating off of the Captain’s flushed body. He was deathly still beneath Tony’s exploring fingers that were prying deep throaty groans from Steve’s throat. He felt himself twitch and harden, blushing bright red in embarrassment.

“You have an incredible body, Cap……” Tony’s voice was sultry, sliding as smoothly over Steve‘s body as the playboy‘s eager fingers. But there was a quivering hint of nervousness in Tony’s words. Those warm digits ghosted across Steve’s hips as he felt Tony’s hot breath wafting along his stomach, curling around his weeping shaft. Tony looked up into the Captain’s face curiously and found it to be as open as a wound. Those perfect lips were moist, parted in ecstasy. Even through the blindfold Tony could sense the fiery passion burning in Steve’s covered eyes.

He leaned down between the Captain’s legs and spread them wide with his large warm hands. Steve’s voice split the silence with a gasp as Tony’s mouth hovered close to him reverently, afraid to get too close to someone, something so…..holy, so….pure and untainted. He let the warmth of his hands seep into Steve’s skin, igniting that smouldering burn in the Captain’s heart. It shot sparks through his veins and straight between his legs. Steve’s hips bucked forward unconsciously and Tony chuckled with a smirk painted on that smug face.

“You want it that badly, huh?” Steve sucked in a harsh breath, the oxygen seeming to burn his lungs as he felt Tony’s fiery tongue lap teasingly along the underside of his hard cock. Steve could just imagine it: He rips off the blindfold only to see Tony kneeling there between his spread legs, a soft rosy flush to those sharp cheekbones. He grips Tony by the hair, just hard enough to hear a sultry devilish moan falling from those gently parted lips. Pushing Tony towards the couch, his lover crawls up onto it, clinging tight to the cushions in anticipation as Steve plunges in deep, those tight walls clenching around him. Tony hunches forward, mouth slack in pleasure as each thrust forces a moan from his throat.

Steve pictures himself wrapping a strong hand around Tony’s erection, glistening with moisture. He strokes him in a tight fist while Tony cries out. Helplessly begging. Pleading for more. Steve can hear the sultry ring of the playboy’s voice in the large room, echoing off of the glass windows, the high ceiling. It zings around in Steve’s head, setting his nerves on fire as he pushes in hard and deep. The Captain brings his fingers to Tony’s chest, squeezing those rosy nipples red. Tony is stroking himself now, feeling Steve so deep inside of him. He hunches forward and comes hot over his own hand, pumping himself greedily. Those muscles clench down hard on Steve’s shaft, making him shoot his load deep into Tony’s ass.

Steve could feel the precome dripping from the tip of his cock and wanted to cover his face. He longed to hide that raging hot blush behind the wall of his fingers. Steve would rather put up with a little embarrassment than having to deal with Tony’s sulking. Although, cracking the handcuffs and jumping on Tony was a very tempting offer. But he didn’t want to ruin Tony’s fun. His illusion of control. Steve could hardly suppress an all-knowing smirk. Tony’s voice broke the tense erotic silence buzzing inside Steve’s brain,

“Did you ever play with yourself, Cappy? Way back in antiquity?” Steve tilted his head down towards Tony’s velvet-laced voice inquisitively.

“Like this, Steve-o…..” The Captain winced inwardly at the pet names. But he couldn’t be mad at Tony as that tight slick hand stroked him up and down making his legs quiver.

“How do you like it, Cap?…….Like this?” He exhaled hard, back arching as Tony’s squeezing fingers tightened even more, his other hand cradling his balls gently. Steve’s mouth fell open in disbelief, feeling the warm suction of Tony’s lips against the sensitive head. He was shaking all over. It felt so good. The fingers left suddenly and Steve could feel them roaming over his body, carefully, reverently. They slid up along his stomach, across the deep crevices of his abs, brushing over his flat sternum, making their way towards his chest. Tony was bobbing his head now, taking in more and more of Steve’s cock.

“Ah! Tony…..Nnngh!” Steve chewed his lower lip in pleasure. Tony’s tongue was sliding back and forth along the underside as his fingers pinched Steve’s nipples.

“How did you….Ahh!” Steve heard himself whimper as Tony hummed low in his throat. It was a sultry greedy sound, as if Tony would eat him alive, swallow him whole. And that’s exactly what it felt like as Steve felt his lover’s throat tighten around him, pulsing and alive, and God so very hot. Steve felt himself melting against that slithering tongue, coating the inside of Tony’s mouth as he cried out his release.

Tony made a slight noise of surprise and pushed the Captain just a little further into his mouth, sucking lovingly as he heard Steve groan above him, a desperate whine of pleasure. Tony swallowed hard and released the Captain’s softening cock from between his lips. He stood and felt his own straining sex pressing against his inner thigh. All of a sudden he realized that his body was hot, flushed. He had been so busy teasing Steve to completion that he had completely neglected his own desire.

And he ached. Steve was spent. His face was pink from embarrassment, from the harmless naughty teasing that Tony had put him through. All he wanted was to be free, to have his sight back. To eat something. His stomach rumbled angrily as Tony undid the handcuffs, simply a formality, he knew. Steve massaged his wrists and removed the blindfold, flinging it behind him as he stood up and scooped Tony up in his huge arms.

“What do you say we go grab something to eat, huh, Tony?” The playboy swallowed hard. He was completely willing to treat his lover to anything he wanted, especially after he had put him through so much. But there was a dangerous glint in Steve’s eyes. A shimmer of hidden evil that burned just below the surface. And Tony knew that once food was had, once the outer Steve Rogers was satiated, the inner one would rear its ugly head, and there was no stopping Steve when he set his sights on conquering Tony’s body. The playboy would never see it coming.


End file.
